Of Fake IDs and Birthdays
by TwistedRaver
Summary: Deidara...Have I ever told you how much I really loved you?" "Yeah, un. But I'm 99.9 percent sure that it's still the alcohol talking." AU. DeiOc friendship...maybe implied more.


**Title: **Of Fake IDs and Birthdays  
**Summary:** "Deidara...Have I ever told you how much I really loved you?" "Yeah, un. But I'm 99.9% sure that it's still the alcohol talking." AU. DeiOc friendship...maybe implied more.  
**Pairings?:** Well if you want it to be it's DeidaraXOC but other than that, it's plain friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Now or ever.

**Author's Note:** This is something I thought of while writing my other story, Welcome to Camp. Deidara and Kimiko are NOT of drinking age. But Deidara thinks it's a wonderful idea to sneak Kimiko in to a bar for her 18th birthday seeing as it wasn't what she wanted it to be. Takes place about two weeks before the beginning of _Welcome to Camp_. Enjoy it.

* * *

The hazel eyed girl walked into her best friends room slamming the door behind her. The girl fell onto the bed and screamed into the pillow. The blond boy stared at her from his computer chair. Either his parents where home and he didn't know it or she found the spare key. He went with the latter.

"...Happy 18th Birthday Kimiko, un." He said. The girl looked at him before burying her face again in his pillow."What's wrong, un?" He asked pulling the pillow from her so she wouldn't suffocate herself. Kimiko sat up and looked at him.

"How about one of the worse birthdays, I've had in a while Deidara?" She said. Deidara urged her to go on. Kimiko sighed, "Well you know, how I was originally going to go with my _boyfriend_ Nao to that concert." Deidara nodded, but noted how she said boyfriend; there was so much malice in her voice. "Turns out the bastard is going with someone else. He comes over and tells me he's going with someone else and that he's breaking up with me...But that's not the best part, then he says to me _I hope you have a kickass birthday_. You know what I did?" She asked the blond. Deidara was hoping she had stabbed him with that pocket knife he had given her earlier that day. Be decided to go with the **safe** answer.

"Tell me you used the aluminum bat." He said. Kimiko glared.

"I should have, but no. I punched him...A couple of times actually." It was silent and Kimiko fell back on his bed again and stared at the ceiling. "So here's the recap of my birthday, you gave me a pocket knife which by the way that was a strange gift...Even from you. My parents are out, until who knows when because they think I'm going out with _him_. I got dumped, tried to beat the shit out of dumper...and I still ended up with you." She mumbled.

"Gee, thanks un. I'm glad you love me so much." Deidara then stood up and walked to his desk. "I wasn't going to give this to you until later but I think you'll find it pretty handy for tonight." Deidara handed her a small card and Kimiko looked at it.

"Deidara...You got me a fake ID...Thanks, I'm just bouncing off the walls with joy." She said sarcastically.

"Oh Kimiko. I had to pay a lot for that. And to make you feel better...We're going out tonight."

"Like hell I'm going out." She retorted. "And for one. They're not going to believe these fake IDs. Teens use them all the time I'm sure they can tell the difference by now." Deidara snorted apparently she forgot who she was talking to.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm here...Let alone that they fell for it..." Deidara smiled as they sat down at the bar.

"Come on Kimiko...Who are you talking to here?" Kimiko smiled if only a little.

"What could I get you two?" The bartender asked before looking them up an down.

"It's her twenty-first birthday. Get her something light."

"And you?" The bartender asked.

"Rum and Coke." Deidara answered. The man walked away and Kimiko looked at the blond next to him.

"Get her something light? What are you, a pro at drinking?" She asked. Deidara chuckled.

"Not at all." Just then, the bartender returned. He handed, Deidara a rum and coke and proceeded to make Kimiko her drank. He finished it and slid it to her.

"Happy birthday little lady." He said before walking away to get orders from other people. Kimiko noted how colorful the drink was but did not drink it right away.

"What are you waiting for, un?" Deidara asked tapping the counter slightly.

"Hm. I'm guessing this is a Sex on the Beach." She said. Deidara raised an eyebrow, how the hell would she know the name of the beverage if she _didn't_ drink?

"...Sure...To make you feel better, let's toast. To the rest of your life." Deidara said picking up his glass. Kimiko smiled and picked up her drink.

"To doing this again in three years...At a different bar." She said. Both of them clicked their glasses and the night began.

* * *

Deidara's head was starting to pound and so that it wouldn't get worse he pushed his drink away after all he had to drive them home. He looked at the girl sitting next to him. She had currently taken a shot of kami knows what, he thinks it was called Chocolate Cake and now she was sucking on a lemon covered in sugar. He poked the girl who looked at him lopsided. He had lost count of how many drinks she had.

"Kimiko. I think you've had enough...We should get home." He said.

"But...But I don't want...To go...Dei-kun." She slurred out. Deidara shook his head slowly and paid for her last...five shots.

"Come on Kimiko, un." He said getting up and pulling the girl to her feet. She slumped against him.

"Ah, I love you." She said. Deidara rolled his eyes, that was proof right there she had, had a little too much, and he prayed he'd get her home before she started to get sick.

* * *

"I fucking hate you..." No more than a few minutes from their neighborhood did Kimiko make Deidara stop the car and promptly the earth met her insides. Deidara had gotten out and held her hair as she continued. Deidara realized that this was not the best way to cheer up the poor girl on her birthday but hey, she was giddy a few hours ago, so it wasn't all that bad.

She stopped and just stood there. "Better, un?"

"Not in the slightest."

"We're almost home. Think you can make it?" He asked her. She said nothing as she climbed back into the car.

In no time he had pulled up to her house and wondered why she didn't get out. She slowly turned to him running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong now, un?" She pointed to the window with the light on and then the car in the driveway.

"I can't go in there like this Deidara. I might be an _adult _now, but they will still beat my ass." Kimiko said looking out the window again. "I'm fucked, Deidara." Deidara sighed.

"You're starting to sound like Hidan, un." Kimiko glared at him. That was not her problem. Deidara rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone and began to dial a number.

_"Hello?" _The person on the other end of the phone answered.

"Hello. Mrs. Azukari, it's Deidara." Deidara said.

_"Oh, hello dear."_

"Is it alright if Kimiko stayed at my place tonight, un? It's late and we're pretty far from the neighborhood."

_"That's just fine, but we thought she was with Nao."_

"Something else came up, so I took her out for her birthday. I'll let her know you said it was ok."

_"I understand. Well tell her that we hope she had a wonderful birthday and not to forget about the dinner tomorrow night." _

"I will Mrs. Azukari. Goodnight." With that he hung up the phone and looked at Kimiko. She looked at him her eyes half lidded.

"You're lucky my mom picked up the phone..." She said. "She absolutely adores you as much as my father hates you." Kimiko added before sinking slightly in the seat.

"What can I say. I'm a smooth talker, un." He said driving off to his house.

Deidara parked the car and was extremely grateful that his parents weren't home because he simply couldn't come up with an excuse to why this girl was practically being carried into the house. Deidara got fed up with her stumbling he lifted her up onto his shoulder causing her to giggle some. The moment they got his room he sat her down onto the bed. As he rummaged through his stuff finding her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, before pushing her off toward the bathroom.

"Deidara..." He looked at her from the floor as she walked back into the room. "Have I ever told you how much I really loved you?" She asked laying across the bed, looking down at him. Deidara chuckled slightly. A drunk Kimiko was interesting, one moment she was completely giddy, the next she hated him more than ever, and then she sounded like the sweetest person in the world. He couldn't wait for the hangover.

"Yeah, un. But I'm 99.9% sure that it's still the alcohol talking." He answered. She giggled before turning to face the other way.

"Thanks, for everything. G'night."

"Night." After that Deidara stayed up for about a half an hour to make sure she didn't get sick again before deciding it was ok to go to sleep.

* * *

The haired girl groaned as the sunlight hit her face. Her head pounded and she seriously thought it might explode. She sat up slowly and looked around the room.

"Deidara's room...?" She mumbled but then little images of the night before flashed and she sighed slightly.

"So you're finally up, un." It was a statement not a question. Kimiko looked at her friend that entered the room. "Here, take this." Deidara said handing her a bottle of water and some aspirin. She did as told and leaned her head against the wall. "You look like hell." Deidara chuckled at the look she gave him as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I could be really mean to you right now and blame everything on you...But since you did so much for me...Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He answered. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"What time is it anyway?" Kimiko asked.

"About one. Which reminds me, your mom wanted me to reminded you that there was dinner tonight, un." Kimiko hit her head with the bottle and regretted it. "Real smart, un."

"Shut up." Kimiko sighed. Deidara looked at her.

"What now?"

"Well, I thought I ought to sum up my birthday for you." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You gave me a pocket knife, I was dumped, I tried to beat up the dumper, my parents went out and they think you and I had some innocent fun out on the town, I got drunk for the first time, and I have a hangover which is very...**_very_** slowly starting to go away. After all that...I still end up with you." Deidara rolled his eyes. Hangover Kimiko was just like sober angry Kimiko. But then he saw she smiled.

"What's with the smile, un?" He asked.

"I'm glad it was you that I was with. You took great care of me, Deidara. Thank you for such an awesome birthday." Deidara laughed a little before shaking his head.

"Would you ever do this again, un?" He asked her. Kimiko smiled at him and very sweetly answered.

"Hell no." Deidara laughed so hard he wasn't sure if it was legal. Eventually Kimiko laughed as well, though not as much seeing as it hurt to.

* * *

"So next year...What are you going to do for me, un?" Deidara asked as he walked her home. Kimiko placed a finger to her chin, before smiling mischievously. Deidara didn't like that look.

"You'll just have to wait _Dei-kun_." He really didn't like that. He was sorry he asked. Kimiko laughed at his face and shook her head. "Deidara, whatever I do plan...I promise to take care of you in the end." Deidara scrunched up his nose and she laughed again, thinking because of him...She was going to make sure his birthday would go down exactly like hers...As one of the best birthdays ever. She stopped laughing and walked up to her door.

"Thanks again!" She called waving. Deidara shook his head and smiled waving back, before turning and walking back home. _What ever she plans for my birthday. At least she had a good time yesterday.

* * *

_**So there we go! Another reason for this, is because I have been forbidden to finish Welcome to Camp. haha not really, but sort of. This is my first Deidara-Kimiko one shot. What do you think? Let me know by review! ^^ lol. **

**By the way, I do not drink my mother would kill me! But things you can learn from TV and the internet! haha =)**

**I hope you enjoyed this! If you didn't...Sorry! Please Review!!!**

**Love Forever,  
TwilightRaver**


End file.
